


Destined Introductions

by xladysaya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Reversal, First Meetings, Fluff, Kuroo is an excited first year, M/M, Tsukki is a 3rd year captain on his university team, also some bokuaka if you squint, and cursing, bokutsukki friendship bc why not, they're at a party so some mentions of drinking, they're both very thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/pseuds/xladysaya
Summary: Kei never did like attending parties. They were too loud, too crowded, and he simply couldn't handle all the attention he received when he went to them. However, a certain first year just might change his mind about that...





	Destined Introductions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kirinokisu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirinokisu/gifts).



> Hello!! I am here with another commission for the lovely Ju <3 I've never done an age reversal fic before, so I thought I'd do something different with it, and I hope you enjoy! This was a lot of fun to write, it was almost hard to stop where I did ^^'' I love these two nerds so much, no matter the AU. 
> 
> Big thanks to EmeraldWaves for reading this over!

Kei was not meant to attend parties. It got to the point where he wondered if he'd somehow died at one in a past life, so the universe willed him to be an introvert on the strict order of avoiding the booze infested meetups.

Or, you know, maybe he was just cranky.

For the second time that night, Kei felt sticky, cheap liquor slosh out from his cup and over his wrist as someone bumped into him.

" _Shit_ ," he cursed under his breath, his glare deepening further. At this rate, he'd permanently carve the scowl into his features. He probably looked constipated, judging from the strange looks people gave him as they walked by. It didn't help that people naturally sought him out. If he'd known being captain of the university's team would bring him so much attention, he might've reconsidered.

Kei sighed, shaking his head. Okay, that wasn't true. Now he  _really_  knew he was just grumpy. He was supposed to be at this party to show support for the team's game next weekend, a kind of rallying event. There was obligation tied to it, and thus, here he was instead of sitting in bed at home watching old cult horror films.

Not even the alcohol could satisfy his increasing annoyance. The house they were in was too tiny for the amount of people attending, the speakers for the music were blaring yet cheap, and worst of all, people kept fucking hitting him--

" _Fuck_ ," he muttered as another passerby elbowed him without realizing, waltzing to the nearest keg. Animals. Not because they were partying, but because at some point manners are to be remembered.

The thought made him think of his mother, and wow...would she be disappointed right now. This wasn't even quality booze.

As if to spite him, someone else shoved him, sending another wave of bronze liquid over his knuckles.

_For the love of fuck. How? I'm up against the wall goddamn--_

"Tsukki! I told you not to stay here all night! We could go home if you wanted," Bokuto said, his shoulders drooping as he walked up to him. Instantly, Kei couldn't help but feel a  _tiny_  bit of guilt. His confidant actually liked parties, he was a social beast. Kei respected him for it, though he didn't understand half the time. However, Bokuto was also unbearably considerate. If Kei wasn't having a good time, he'd shadow him the whole time, or take him home.

In the beginning of their friendship, Bokuto refused to ditch Kei at any party he had invited him to. Something about the 'laws of friendship' and crap. Nowadays, Kei deliberately tried to avoid Bokuto at all costs during parties, because if he didn't, Bokuto would see he wasn't having fun and would cut the night short.

Kei could be selfless when he wanted to be. Bokuto loved these things, so the least Kei could do was stay as long as he could so the other could expend some energy.

But alas, he'd been found.

"We've only been here an hour," Kei deadpanned, because even he knew he was being ridiculous. Being here to support the team looked good and raised morale, they couldn't  _leave_. Kei would endure. He'd grown a lot in the past three years, he could put on a fake face for another hour and  _then_ go home and pass out.

"Ah, I guess," Bokuto said, pouting, and his eyes searched the room so intensely Kei might’ve thought there was a murderer on the loose. The image of Bokuto as James Bond brought a smile to his face, finally.

It didn't last long though. There was only one reason Bokuto would look so antsy, and that reason was a certain--

"Akaashi isn't even here yet...do you think he'll come?" Bokuto asked, his foot tapping against the hardwood mercilessly. He threw back another drink too. Not a good sign. "He's always so  _on time,_  Tsukki. If he's not thirty minutes, early he's probably not coming! And...and then what will I do? Should I call him?"

"Bokuto..."

"He told me he would come! And Akaashi doesn't lie so--"

"Bokuto."

"What if he showed up and couldn't find me? He hates me now. I know he does, oh my--"

" _Tarou-kun_ ," Kei said, ignoring the embarrassment. Sometimes the only thing to make Bokuto shut the fuck up was using his old childhood nickname, something Kei had abandoned a long time ago. Mostly. But it worked for this, because--

"Kei I'm already emotional, are you trying to kill us both?"

"I'm not dying."

"Sure about that?"

At the question, someone else shoved him, and Kei almost flung his drink across the room. But he wouldn't. Not. Yet.

"Point is, you need to stop obsessing. If you don't he'll never show up," Kei said, not that he actually believed Akaashi wouldn’t make an appearance. He was simply tired of Bokuto's gross pining getting on everything in the vicinity. "Just...think about volleyball."

_Nice_.  _That'll do it._

"Oh yeah," Bokuto said, and Kei nearly face palmed from how easy that had been. "Rumor has it some first years are coming tonight."

"To what? Not drink?"

"Ha ha," Bokuto said humorlessly, and he smacked Kei's cup for good measure. It barely sloshed this time.  _It's basically empty now, why am I still holding it?_

These thoughts kept him up at night.

" _No_ ," Bokuto continued, unbothered. "Atsumu invited them I think?"

Kei sighed, knowing it was probably for the best. Damn, he should've thought of that. "Yeah, they'll feel more included."

Better team trust and all that. Just...

"Don't let them get drunk," Kei said, resolving to hunt for some better alcohol in a stunning show of hypocrisy. He handed Bokuto his empty cup without another word, disappearing into the crowd.

\--

Kuroo Tetsurou did not get nervous.

Not on the outside anyways. He had been top of his class in high school, captain of his team, and now he was going to play at his number one university. He was living the dream. He'd shown his skill, his prowess.

Yeah, Kuroo had nothing to be nervous about.

Except, he hadn't factored in the chance of meeting Tsukishima Kei at his first party.

_Fuck. I'm sweating. Stop._

He subtly shook out his hands, hoping he didn't look as on edge as he felt. That was not the impression he wanted to give off to his future teammates.

He wanted to look cool, calm, and capable. But well...the thought of meeting the captain of the team, the skilled middle blocker who Kuroo had been secretly obsessing over the past few months, was daunting.

To say he looked up to Tsukishima would be an understatement. Yeah, of course he admired the guy. Who wouldn't? Blocking and strategy skills like that were nothing to laugh at. The blond made Kuroo want to be stronger, to play  _better_.

Tsukishima was a shining star to most people, but Kuroo wanted to know more than just his thoughts on volleyball plays and sets. He wanted to know everything, and he didn't quite get why.

All he knew was that he couldn't contain his excitement over getting to stand side by side with the blond, and he wanted more than anything to impress him.

....and maybe kiss him, because his brain couldn't resist the thought. The blond was gorgeous, who could blame him?

So when the muscular ace of the team told him he could personally introduce Kuroo to Tsukishima Kei, the first year had been ecstatic.

Enough so that he overlooked the mischievous look in the other's eye. Bokuto Koutarou was apparently Tsukishima's best friend though, so who was Kuroo to doubt him?

"Yeah dude, he'd  _love_  to meet you," Bokuto said, practically pushing Kuroo in the direction of the kitchen. The enthusiasm didn't go unnoticed by Kuroo. "Just gotta figure out where he went..."

While Bokuto scouted the house, dragging Kuroo around, the first year couldn't stop himself from freaking out a little.  _Tsukishima Kei_.

The star captain of one of Japan's strongest university teams. Not to mention how beautiful the blond appeared in the tapes alone. In person...he would probably have Kuroo tongue tied in an instant.

Kuroo prided himself on his socializing abilities, but when it came to this....the nerves were more apparent than he liked to admit. Regardless, no way was he passing up this kind of opportunity.

He wanted to meet Tsukishima more than he wanted anything else, to block with him, to maybe take him places off the court...

It was farfetched, he knew it. He'd never actually  _talked_  to Tsukishima in person. But he was drawn to him in some unexplainable way, and tonight, he'd finally find out why.

\--

On Kei's hunt for alcohol, several things happened.

First, he ended up with orange soda. It had been in the fridge, and uh...it was clearly superior to any of the other refreshments in the home.

Second, or maybe third, fourth, fifth, and whatever the fuck else. He was stopped about...two hundred times to talk about the team. Or himself. Or volleyball. Or his captaincy. Two of those hundred times were dudes trying to hit on him, three were girls, and the rest were people genuinely curious about his strategies for the next game. Those first years Bokuto had mentioned must've also arrived, because before he knew it, Kei was being hit with admiration from left and right. It was...overwhelming.

Listen. Kei loved volleyball. It had taken him a bit to come to terms with that but he  _did_ , and that's why he was damn good at it,  _and_  why he was captain. But...his battery life was running on low, and after the twelfth discussion about blocking technique, he'd started to zone out.

His responses were slower, his speech sounded fumbled, and every part of him felt on edge. He knew being captain would bring lots of attention, but well...he'd never truly gotten used to that part of it. If it were up to him, he'd only play the game and keep to himself off the court.

That wasn't how it worked though, and he had to stomach it.

_This is why we don't leave the safety of the wall...._

It was all okay now though. The last thing that happened? He ended up wandering outside onto the balcony. It was freezing, and while he hated the cold, he'd finally found somewhere to be alone for a bit. The balcony was spacious, with cushioned benches for him to gaze out into the darkness of the night. The house was fairly secluded in a wealthy neighborhood.

Perfect serial killer material.

Laughing to himself and sipping from his sugary can of death, he didn't hear the balcony door open until it was too late.

Kei...did not scare easily. Horror games, scary movies? Whatever. On the rare occasion he did get scared, he excelled in hiding it. This was not one of those times.

Kei jumped about two feet in the air when someone tapped him on the shoulder, hitting his hip against the dark railing of the balcony.

He held back the scream though. Thank god.

The first thing he saw when he finally collected himself was Bokuto's smug ass face as he stood behind a very...tall and surprisingly attractive volleyball player.

How did Kei know this? The other wore a brand new team jacket, given out during the last orientation.

_A first year._

Kei's knees should  _not_  be this weak over a first year.

"Sorry about that," the other said, his smirk betraying the kind words. It would've pissed Kei off immensely if it weren't for the fact that the first year was shifting his weight from foot to foot, and messing with his over-styled hair. Or...Kei assumed it was styled.

_It can't just look like that right?_

It was a weird cocktail of overconfident yet nervous. The first year seemed tense somehow, but Kei couldn't say that was the only reason he stared at his face. He looked...good. Really good.

_Ugh_.

Under the attention, the first year shifted again, and Kei caught every movement. Kei had no idea who this guy was, but he didn't need to look so damn cheeky and nervous all at once. Kei was a nobody in his own mind, but Bokuto often told him he looked intimidating.

Only he didn't say it as nicely.

Maybe the first year wanted to make a good impression without acting too fanboy-ish. Kei certainly appreciated it.

"Tsukki! Might I introduce you to Kuroo Tetsurou," Bokuto jumped in, unaware of Kuroo's peculiar demeanor. He shot Kei a subtle warning look though. The classic 'stop analyzing everyone' look.

Well shit,  _fine_.

_Kuroo Tetsurou huh?_  Kei couldn't help but like the sound of it, and had to stop himself from repeating it back. He wasn't  _so_  drunk he could use it as an excuse for acting stupid.

The more rational part of him couldn't help but take in the other's height, thoughts of volleyball strategies and line-ups already rushing through his head.

But...one thing at a time.

"Tsukishima Kei," he replied, polite as he could manage. "Nice to meet you. Thanks for joining the team."

It was a practiced script, but he meant it. Kuroo's face lit up at the words, the facade crumbling in an instant, and the genuine joy in his grin nearly blinded Kei.

"No! Thanks for having me," Kuroo said excitedly, before his grin fell and his words began to trip over each other. Kei couldn't help but hang on each word. "I mean, not that you could've stopped me. Just. You know. I love the sport, and I love yo--your--ha. The  _way_  you play volleyball! I've watched a lot of your matches, the team's impressive. I'm sure that's thanks to you in a lot of ways. I hope we can play together. If I'm good enough that is, and if I'm not you could...teach me? If it's not too much..."

The words tumbled on and on, but Kei didn't mind, nor did he mind Bokuto's huge fucking smirk as he quietly backed away and back inside.

Curse him. Curse him for knowing Kei's type.

Now, Kei had received much grander, exaggerated praise in the past hour. He usually tuned it out, since it was often given with people expecting something from him. But this...Kuroo looked so damn over the moon to be talking to him, and Kei's face was on  _fire_.

"K-Kuroo," Kei said, and the first year stopped instantly, his own face heating up. Kei wasn't good at this part. Receiving compliments was a weird game. Did he say thank you? Did he deny it? Did he say something nice back? It was torture. "Thank you...I'm sure you'll be a great addition to the team."

And it wasn't a lie. That height...those thighs...

_Stop_.

Kei did not ask for this...

The thirst checklist and the volleyball checklist should not be allowed to merge.

Kei sighed at Kuroo's soft smile, but couldn't help but feel anxious. This was around the time people started asking about games and his training regimen, and workout tips, and whatever. Kei wasn't fully charged yet, and he'd honestly just had enough talks about it for the night.

But well, he needed to put on a good face for the team, and he didn't exactly  _want_  to stop talking to Kuroo, so he simply braced himself for the onslaught of questions.

"Are you drinking orange soda?"

...alright. So he hadn't been expecting that one.

Kei blinked, glancing between the soda and Kuroo one too many times. "...what?"

Kuroo's face flushed, a brilliant display of red as bright as the team's jacket sleeves, and Kei couldn't resist. He laughed at how fitting it was, and his shoulders deflated, the anxiety fading to nothing.

He didn't know if it was the bit of alcohol from earlier which made him giggle carelessly, or if it was simply Kuroo himself, giving off his endearing nerdy aura, but Kei didn't care either way.

This had quickly become the highlight of his night, and he was more than prepared for this debate.

"It's a gift to the beverage world," he said between the last of his breathless chuckles, taking a swig for added emphasis. The soda burned his throat, the carbonation still sharp, a sure sign that he probably shouldn't be drinking it.

Oh well.

Kuroo winced, considering. His face held the same blush, but from the way his eyes lingered over Kei's lips, he wasn't sure what it was from anymore. "I might have to fight you on that one. This is Inca Cola erasure..."

"Ugh," Kei couldn't help but gag on the words. " _No way_."

Kuroo's mouth hung open, and he looked about two seconds away from smacking the orange soda out of Kei's hand.

_Hey_ , it was an acquired taste alright?

"I can't play volleyball with you if you're going to go against god's will like this," Kuroo said, serious enough to make Kei laugh  _again_. Twice in one night? Something was very wrong. "When was the last time you've had it?"

"Not sure. Maybe like...over five years ago," Kei replied, knowing full well where this was going. He felt strangely giddy, getting into childish debates like this. He and Bokuto had them all the time, but this was different.

Kuroo was nervous, but his gaze was confident, his tone flirty....and they'd somehow moved closer together in the past two minutes.

Kei's skin felt hot, wonderfully so, but he refused to  _thank_  Bokuto for introducing Kuroo. Kei was still very done. He hated parties, hated the attention.

Most of the time.

"I think you're due for a reevaluation," Kuroo said, his grin cocky in all the most aggravating ways. Kei only smirked back, meeting the challenge. He was so close Kei could smell the fresh, pristine scent of the new team jacket Kuroo was wearing, mingled with something else entirely that he wouldn't mind familiarizing himself with.

"Guess you'll have to treat me then," Kei said, walking off the balcony, and fully expecting Kuroo to follow. What could he say? He was the captain, he hated making things easy.

Kuroo's surprise quickly turned into a smirk of his own, and he followed Kei blindly back into the crowd.

For once, Kei thought he might grow to like this kind of admiration.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comments are always appreciated <3 
> 
> [Tumblr](http://its-love-u-asshole.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/itsloveuasshole)


End file.
